Chapter Eleven: "The Man With the Broken Voice"
Jon Tenjin - March 27, 2011 09:44 PM (GMT)On: Jon just paused, standing as he heard the gate dial. As he stepped out of his office, he watched as a civilian stepped through the gate, looking around confusedly. As the Civilian trudged up the stairs, he caught sight of her name-tape. 'Techryn'. ~''Interesting name.~ He thought to himself, as she proceeded to look around. After she called out for someone to direct her to the base CO, he raised a hand, as the others just paused to watch. "I'm, ah, right here." Off: Re: Jason's 2 Questions 1: Real, she's tailing. 2: I don't know, ask someone else. Tag Techryn '''Camerah Techryn' - March 27, 2011 09:54 PM (GMT)ON: She looked for a bit until a voice came from behind her. She flushed bright red when all eyes looked at her, so she swallowed a lump in her throat and turned around to walk towards the man. She was a civilian, but she didnt know if she was required to salute in front of him, so with her right hand holding the strap of her bag, she tapped her left hand on her forehead in a salute, "Colonel Tenjin. Im just reporting in. Any chance I can report into my team commanding officer?" She didnt need to repeat her name as she already announced herself. OFF: Tag Tenjin Jon Tenjin - March 27, 2011 09:58 PM (GMT)On: "Colonel Tenjin. Im just reporting in. Any chance I can report into my team commanding officer?" "Ah. Hrm." He paused, and tapped his jaw, returning her salute after a moment. "He's offworld, so I'm not sure. Someone want to dial AE-2 & 3's planet, check their status?" He watched, as the gate dialed, and AE-2 was called. "If they're not able to be contacted, you can take the time to get settled in." Off: Tag Techryn, AE-2 Camerah Techryn - March 27, 2011 10:58 PM (GMT)ON: “Yes Colonel, thank you.” Without further ado, she turned on her heels and walked straight back down the steps, leaving the room into a corridor. She passed a few officers on the way to her assigned quarters as per the instructions on the electronic padd. Following the arrow, she stopped before a door she originally thought it was a closet. Regarding the compact, tiny room with a quizzical look, she entered and the door closed behind her. Lifting the little padd in front of her and beside the map of Atlantis, she studied it for a moment, then pressed the little red dot. All of a sudden, she felt the tiny closet shift places as if she was no longer in the same room. Turning around, the door opened and she looked out, not recognizing the corridor. Intrigued, she continued walking along, still following the red line on the padd until she found her quarters. She activated the controls to her door and entered through, gasping lightly as her blue eyes brightened a bit, “Big room...bigger then mines. Looks comfortable.” she finished as she walked over to her bed and put her pack onto the bed. Straightening out her hair, she walked to the bathroom mirror and began braiding her long, thick blond hair to appear short. Satisfied, she walked to her pack and emptied the contents. She brought the only things she needed personally. The rest would already be provided for her. She put away her clothing and picked up the two wooden sticks to place back into her pack. It was her personal weapons, as she would never want to carry a pistol or a rifle into combat. She was a true pacifist in heart, only believing that no conflicts would be solved by the butt of any gun. However, she brought along everything she only needed to survive, her survival instincts and hand to hand combat. She was trained in all known Japanese martial arts, Kudo, Kick-boxing, just basically everything she needed to protect herself. She's a fighting girl at heart, and she will fight any battles she's thrust into, be it saving a person's life or fighting to stay alive in a wilderness. Smiling a bit as she reminisced a while back while watching a nature survival show called Man Vs. Wild. She liked watching Bear Gryils fight to survive mother nature, just a little longer. She just would rather drink actual clean water instead of her own yellow liquid. Cam groaned as she looked out the window. She was all settled in and ready to go, she just didnt want to wait around if her team was in trouble. Ever since hearing that her team was still off world and not responding back, there is a nagging feeling from the pit of her stomach that they were in trouble and she needed to be there for them. And as a team medical officer and pacifist, she knew she had to answer the call. Grabbing her pack, she walked out towards the armory and put on her basic gear, her Kevlar body armor and holstered the only weapon she was willing to be trained to use, a Zat gun. She followed the instructions on where the hanger, where AE 1 was located, approached them and announced herself, pausing to remember the team CO's name, “Lt/Colonel Walker. Im Doctor Cam Techryn. I know you are not the one to report to, but if my teammates are in trouble, then I should be there to help them. Can I come along for a ride, sir?” OFF Long post, I know lol. BTW, for visual guide, altho you probably dont care, but meh. I've braided her hair just like Tamera Johanson. Love her hair... Tag Walker, AE-1 Aaron Rayner - March 27, 2011 11:37 PM (GMT)on < Hanger Bay > "Hello Doctor, however, I am not Colonel Walker. I'm Lieutenant Aaron Rayner of AE1 and Atlantis chief engineering officer." He extended his hand to Cam. "We are still waiting on Walker if you'd like to wait by all means," he added. "So where are you from?" He asked having had decided to make small talk while they waited on the Lieutenant Colonel. off tag cam, AE1 Camerah Techryn - March 27, 2011 11:46 PM (GMT)OFF: lol, nice. Make her act all embarrased. Makes her even more cuter when she blushes... :P ON: "Earth," Cam blushed, mistaking him for Walker. She always does that when she meets new strangers. She accepted his hand shake, "New York, in a nice city known as Albany if you want me to be specific," she grinned in a humorous way. "And call me Cam, if you wish. Im not much for formality. So, where are you from...lieutenant," she asked him, not sure which to call him by. OFF: Tag Aaron, AE-1 Jason Walker - March 28, 2011 01:04 AM (GMT)<< ON >> < Jumper Bay > Walker entered with the majority of teams 4 and 5 in tow, they also carried several weapons cases. The Colonel gestured and the cases were put two a piece in the back of waiting Jumpers. He gave his team a nod, noticing that as reported Captain Archer had been pulled. ~would be nice to have a constant team for more then a day,~ he thought as he looked over the new Captain who'd bee attached to his team. "Doctor Techryn, I understand you'd like to join your team in the field." He said giving the blond civilian a once over glance. "Ok everyone, we've lost contact with Colonel Etearna and Colonel Craig's teams. We're hoping it's a run of the mill comm problem but given the recent discovery of Replicators in the galaxy we're not taking any chances. Major Kelly and Major O'Connor's team will take one Jumper, AE-1 and Doctor Techryn here will take the second. As soon as we get through the gate we'll cloak and head into high orbit. We'll begin a full planetary scan and attempt to make radio contact. Pay special attention to any anomalous EM readings." He finished his spiel and gave the group a final look, making sure no one looked completely confused. "We're also taking a full compliment of ARGs, just in case. Now, lets move out." Walker entered the Jumper and took the pilots seat. "Rayner I want you on sensors, keep an eye on the frequencies we detected with Repli-Weir." << OFF >> Tag AE-1, Cam Cypher Borodin - March 28, 2011 04:04 AM (GMT)-On- Cypher sat in the chair, his machine gun near at hand as he watched the screen that depicted the dots, or as he called it 'lifesigns detector.' When he saw they were nearing the first one, Cypher contacted Jo via radio. =^="Rhodes, you are nearing the first one."=^= He warned. Not much had happened since the other had left the room except that two of the blips from the second group had left the room, but since they weren't headed towards AE-2/3, there was no need to inform them...yet. ------ "This should be it..." RepliCraig muttered, arriving at a door. If he remembered right this should be the room where the single blip was; now to whom that belonged to he was about to find out. Hand going out, RepliCraig pressed a button on the side of the door, causing it to slide back. There, inside the room was Lieutenant Donovan. From the way she looked it was clear that something was wrong with her. "It's Donovan." RepliCraig muttered to Lucas and Rhodes. ------ "Well nervous Captain Parker?" "A little yes sir, but don't worry about me." Andrew replied. Not two minutes later a doctor showed up followed by Lieutenant Colonel Walker. Andrew listened as first Walker greeted the Doctor and then laid out the plan. "Ok everyone, we've lost contact with Colonel Etearna and Colonel Craig's teams. We're hoping it's a run of the mill comm problem but given the recent discovery of Replicators in the galaxy we're not taking any chances. Major Kelly and Major O'Connor's team will take one Jumper, AE-1 and Doctor Techryn here will take the second. As soon as we get through the gate we'll cloak and head into high orbit. We'll begin a full planetary scan and attempt to make radio contact. Pay special attention to any anomalous EM readings." It was a plan, a plan that should work. With the threat of Replicators and now AE-2 and 3 not answering their radios...coincidence? -Off- TAG: Joanne for Cypher Joanne, Lucas, Donovan for RepliCraig Open for Andrew Adam Coburn - March 28, 2011 06:28 PM (GMT)-ON- Adam stood up he was on the corridor again but Rhodes and Donovan were there and they were looking at Adam. "Are you okay,sir" Rhodes asked Adam confused "What happened he asked ?" the reply came quickly "You somehow activated a stun gun and passed out,sir" Adam still confused had memories of being held in a cell with replicators "Something is not right" He said to particularly no one. "Sir we should radio the others and tell we are okay" said Donovan. ~Definately something wasnt right..radioing others ? She should be able to radio the others also. "Okay tell them we are good, LT" he said but the reply was really odd "Sir i think you should be the one reporting as XO" ~This cant be true it cannot be.. NooOOOoooo As Adam thought stronger as that world was not true his mind become clearer and clearer and he opened his eyes and he saw the replicators still there messing with his mind to find out how many others were there. "We already have some of your friends" One of them said. "We will start killing your teammates one by one if you do not tell what we want." The other one added. "The questions are this simple: Where are the others and What is the gate adress for Atlantis ?" Said the first replicator. "I will not give you what you want" Adam said -OFF- Tag: Open Jim Craig - March 28, 2011 09:15 PM (GMT)-On- RepliCraig entered the cell and went over to Donovan's unconscious form. He bent down and checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt one. "She's alive but unconscious. Rhodes, can you do anything for her here?" RepliCraig asked. He was a little anxious to get moving but he also knew that the treatment of a team member should come first if at all possible. Gently he picked Alyssa up and carried her out of the cell and over to Rhodes. -Off- TAG: Joanne, Donovan, Lucas I have gotten permission to slightly NPC Donovan until the player should post. Aaron Rayner - March 29, 2011 02:28 PM (GMT)on < Jumper Bay > < Before Walker's arrival > Andrew had said he was a little nervous and Aaron couldn't blame him; it was the captain's first mission with the team and not to mention a dangerous one with Replicators. "You'll do well," Aaron encouraged his fellow team member and then a woman joined them. She addressed Aaron with Jason's rank and surname before introducing herself then requested to come along. Aaron had quickly sorted out the situation and was chatting with her. < A little later > He raised his eyebrow when Camerah said Earth and saw her blush. She seemed to take on a school girl innocence and Aaron smiled at her. She grasped his hand and they shook them twice before letting each other go; she then said New York, Albany. Aaron had never been to New York much less Albany and would ask more about them when they got back to Atlantis. Cam then grinned in a humorous way and asked him to call her Cam which he planned to do from then on. A moment later Cam asked Aaron where he was from and so he smiled. "Unbelievable I'm from Earth as well," he brought one hand up gently nudged her against the shoulder as he joked. "Sydney, Australia, to be a little more precise." After he put his hands by his sides. < Present > Jason then turned up and began to issue orders and assigned the second Jumper to AE1; he also invited Cam to join them in the second Jumper. He also made it clear that both Jumpers were to pay special attention to any anomalous EM readings, after cloaking when they arrived. Aaron was not look forward to battling with Replicators. "Aye sir," Aaron said along with the other members of the teams present. He followed Jason into the Jumper and took the co-pilot's seat then heard Jason instruct him to be on sensor duty. It was what he did mostly while the team used the Jumpers on missions so no surprise there. The colonel then mentioned the replicator human form, though she was originally human but became replicator after Sheppard and his team had to leave her behind, Weir and the frequencies her group used. "Aye sir, do you think there are more replicators on that planet?" Aaron asked. off tag Jason and AE1 Jason Walker - April 1, 2011 07:06 PM (GMT)<< ON >> < AE-1 Jumper - Offworld > The Jumper exited the gate and Walker immediately pulled up and cloaked, a moment later the second Jumper came through behind them and did the same before the gate deactivated. =/\= Major Kelly begin scanning, we'll attempt contact and join you. =/\= =/\= Colonel Walker to Colonels Craig or Etearna do you copy? any Atlantis personnel please come in. =/\= << OFF >> Tag All Jim Craig - April 3, 2011 05:30 AM (GMT)-On- RepliCraig held Donovan while Joanne checked her out. A minute later Jo shook her head. That one little shake told RepliCraig all he needed to know. Donovan was out and unless she woke up on her own, they would have to wait until they got back to Atlantis to do anything for her. Since there was no stretcher or wheelchair or anything remotely similar, they had no choice but to continue to carry Alyssa. This was going to be fun! "Contact our lookout, ask if there are any changes." RepliCraig said to Jo. Almost immediately Jo contacted Cypher who was quick to reply that the next 'blip' on their list was still where it had been, but now there were only two other blips instead of four, meaning half of the people in the other room had now left. "Alright, let's go." RepliCraig said. It took them another ten minutes to get to the room, because they kept having to double back every other minute it seemed like. But once they had arrived, after a quick glance in the room it was clear who was in there; Adam Coburn. ------ Cypher watched the monitor closely. On the screen the three blips that represented his comrades were soon joined by a fourth blip. Then they used a roundabout way to get to the room where the other blips were. As he watched two blips remain outside, the other two blips entered the room and after a few seconds the blips disappeared...all except three. Cypher was hoping for the best but the confirmation call from Rhodes was the best thing he could hear. According to her they had not only found Alyssa, but had just secured the room where Adam Coburn was. Once Rhodes got off the radio, another voice could be heard, but the radio signal was very weak. =/\= Colo Walk... to Col Cra... or Ete do yo cop? any Atlantis perso please... =/\= Hand immediately going to his radio Cypher said =^="Colonel Walker, this is Captain Borodin, do you copy?"=^= He hoped the Colonel could hear his voice given that they were under who knows how much rock and sand and whatever else the base was made up of. -Off- TAG: Adam Coburn for RepliCraig and team AE-1, Open for Cypher Jetta gave me permission to NPC Joanne Rhodes. Also, just trying to move the mission along... Adam Coburn - April 4, 2011 12:19 PM (GMT)-ON- As the replicators left the room Lt.Col Craig, Jo and Lucas opened his door. ~''Finally'' he said to himself. "What took you guys so long" he said with a smile on his face happy to see friendly faces around him and added "I'm good to go,sir" saying that directly to the Colonel. -OFF- TAG: Tha rescue team. Jim Craig - April 4, 2011 08:53 PM (GMT)-On- "What took you guys so long? I'm good to go,sir" "It took us this long to even regroup and then find a security station." RepliCraig explained, "now are you sure you are good to go? We still need to find Colonel Etearna and get the hell out of here." RepliCraig led the way back to the door and opened it slightly before glancing back at Adam, waiting for his reply. -Off- The Man With the Broken Voice The Man With the Broken Voice